encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 180
Trahedya is the one hundred eightieth episode overall and the thirty-second episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 24, 2017. Summary In Capade, Lira wished the others sweet dreams. Ariana volunteered to remove Lira's headpiece. Mira looked at the palace of Lireo. Mira wanted to visit, for she remembered the kingdom and her mother, but Muyak said Cassiopea had used a spell to prevent them from teleporting out of the island. The Etherian Mashnas appeared. Andora said they had found what they were looking for. Asval said they will commence the attack when the lights are off, and they will spare no one. LilaSari and Amarro looked at each other. Luna suddenly woke up. Lira woke up and noticed her. Luna said she remembered her conversation with Danaya about her mother. Luna asked if Lira knew about her mother. Lira said she did not know, but she knows the feeling of longing, for she had also looked for her mother before. Lira remembers her adventures in her search for Amihan. Lira said Luna will find her mother one day. They decide to sleep. Ariana gives Lira her blanket. Lira said they should share. Muyak wished everyone a peaceful night. The fires were extinguished. Andora said that was the signal. Wantuk went out of his tent and said there were enemies. LilaSari knocked him out. The trainees woke up. Andora stabbed Gilas, killing him. Amarro held Paopao at sword point. Luna tried to approach Gilas, but Andora sliced at her arm. The trainees teleport away, and Mira returned to get Paopao. Imaw said the new keepers cannot be beaten easily. Asval kicked him. Andora observed that there is a barrier that prevents the trainees from teleporting outside the island. The Mashnas separate. Avria returned to Etheria, infuriated that she had been discovered. Meanwhile, Avria's spell was dispelled, and Danaya reverted to her true form. While Manik looked shocked Danaya entered the Hall of Lireo, and Pirena embraced her.The recognition of Danaya was rather immediate, even though they had just encountered Danaya's impostor moments before. Cassiopea said they have a big problem. Ybrahim said Avria now holds three of the gems. Cassiopea said that the longer the gems remain in Avria's possession, the easier she would acquire their loyalty. Alena said they should recover the gems as soon as possible. Pirena continued that is what they would do and that they must prepare. Mayca gathered the soldiers. Aquil approached Danaya, who did not want to speak to him yet. Ybrahim asked Cassiopea if she can still sense Avria. Cassiopea said she might have returned to Etheria. Where, Hitano continued, she will think of a plan on entering and fooling them. Pirena admits her mistake in removing the barrier. Pirena restores the barrier against Etherians. In the Gem Room, Danaya wondered how Avria obtained the gems, especially the Air Gem. Cassiopea uses her Balintataw and sees how Avria instructed the Soul Gem to corrupt the other two. Danaya blames herself for trusting Avria. Cassiopea said there is a lesson that could be learned from it. In Capade, Ariana asked if anyone of them know about healing, as Luna is in pain. Paopao said he only knows first aid. Lira said she needed medicinal herbs, and remembers Alena's quarters. Mira reminds her that they cannot go out. Luna wanted to return to Gilas, but Ariana told her that he is gone. Mira told Luna not to be noisy, for their enemies might find them. Asval and Andora found them. Lira raised a barrier and asked Paopao and Muyak to take Luna and Ariana away. Mira summoned her sword. Andora laughs. Aquil sought to speak to Danaya again. Alena and Cassiopea give them time to talk to each other. Danaya blamed herself for the loss of the three gems, and said that it was because he was her weakness. Danaya reflects that it was the reason why the queen cannot marry. Aquil asked if he needed to go into exile again. Danaya said he could remain, but only as a soldier. Danaya breaks up with him. Aquil promised that he will not be a hindrance to her and walks out, leaving Danaya crying. Luna still laments the loss of Gilas. Muyak said they should separate, and takes Ariana with her. Paopao said that would be dangerous, but they had already left. Amarro appeared, and holds him at sword point again. Lira fought Asval, while Mira fought Andora. Amarro told Paopao that they were not enemies. LilaSari approached Luna, who was angry because their comrade had killed Gilas. Amarro said they were not like Asval and Andora. Paopao asked why they attacked him then. Paopao recognized LilaSari. But they were distracted when Mira produced a shockwave with her sword, knocking down Asval and Andora. LilaSari advised Luna and Paopao to hide, before their comrades found them. Mira took Andora's sword and handed it to Lira. Lira did not want to hold a sword, but Mira said they would die if she didn't. Mira was about to stab Andora, who paralyzed them with her power. Lira dared Asval to hurt her. Asval said he knows her secret, so she will not be the one he would hurt. Asval slashed Mira at the back. Lira went to Mira, and found her bloodied. Paopao wonders why they were allowed to escape. Luna said what is important is they are safe, and wished the others were also safe. Amarro asked LilaSari if they had done the right thing. LilaSari only wished that Andora would not find out. Lira told Mira to hold on, for she cannot die yet. Mira told Lira to leave her, for Lira could still save herself, Lira could still fight. Lira said she would not leave her. Mira said Lira must survive, to tell Pirena that she loves her very much, despite everything she had said, and despite everything her mother had done. Lira promised it, and said she could still save her. Andora said Lira must follow her relative. She tried to hack Lira with her sword, but she was protected by a barrier. Lira fires her magic at Asval and Andora. Andora paralyzed Lira. Asval made sure that Lira saw him slit Mira's throat. Avria anticipates that the Diwatas will attack her again. Avria wondered how they would fare if she used the gems' powers against Lireo. Using the three gems, Avria conjures a horned giant that would menace Lireo. Notes *It is ironic that Cassiopea told Danaya about the lesson to be learned from mistakes, when she herself had made a terrible blunder by forgetting that she had informed Avria about the location of the trainees and that she had a spell that prevented them from teleporting out of the island. *The trainee-keepers had been reduced to five. Trivia *This episode includes a Warrior Transformation scene. References